User blog:Dryuuu/Morgana is so much better this season- SPOILERS
These aren't big, big story spoilers but you may not want to read if you want Arthur's Bane: Part one to be a real good surprise Morgana surprised me this season! She is so much better. In fact, how she is this season makes her look quite childish in Series 4. Personally I believd she was a huge improvement in Series 4 over Series 3, that is, mature-wise, power wise, and how independent and determined she is. We may have even thought she couldn't have gotten more evil. Well how wrong we were. So first let's have a superficial comparison. This is a good shot of Morgana in Series 4, in detail. The dress she always wore, which I liked. I heard some people say her hair looked like she had something living in it (especially when she flicked it). It had green extensions, and was also dreadlocked. The dress looked like it was custom made for an evil witch and had something to prove but at the same time looked like something a witch would whip up with materials lying around, in her hovel. Katie said it herself, that her clothes this series are more "medieval couture" and not so much "living in a hovel". Now the Series 5 look, and another huge improvement I believe: You have to agree, it simply looks more authentic. Like she's naturally adapted that look to reflect the darkness in her life (like being locked away 2 years). She's dropped the makeup and the green hair extensions. Her hair looks more natural, and the blow dried look sort of makes her look beaten up, if you know what I mean. Series 4 looks a little like she ripped apart all her fancy dresses and used magic to make herself look evil. In my expressive opinion! Her new "leader" type of role (rather than an individual sorceress) with the Saxons and a commander under her authority at the start of the series, rather than her working for it or picking it up as she goes along in Series 4, and mainly being a loner with Agravaine popping in every now and then, is reflected by this "medieval couture" clothing. Now onto the deeper things... Morgana's transformation has actually been huge. Perhaps bigger than from Series 3 to Series 4. I wouldn't say bigger than from Series 2 to Series 3 but if you think so, then think so! :) As long as it satisfies that pulsing mind of yours! These are some aspects of her change and I'll give examples, and compare to her Series 4 self. And this is all just by seeing her in the first episode. *'The voice (tone, accent)' Some viewers have commented that her Irish-ness is much more present! I certainly noticed her voice, in the scenes in the throne room in the Northern Plains, when she snaps at Ruadan about patience and what she went through, that made her and patience old friends. Later, you can hear it when she is out searching for Arthur with Saxons. She says, "..Just stand there, FIND THEM!" I've never heard her voice like this before. She really sounds exerted and pushed to the edge. Maybe a little like a cranky old lady. Considering her age, it shows, she's really grown, and her voice reflects this well. I'm sure you will notice very well. *'Seriousness. No more fun and games' Series 4 saw her talk in a more dry, sarcastic, and devilishly playful way. E.g. in The Secret Sharer, she said to Gaius "Wake up. Time for the fun to begin" while stroking his face. She was very flirty with Gwaine in The Sword in the Stone, smiling happily as she took off his handcuffs and told him it's time to sing for supper. In Series 5, you don't see any of this. She is direct and right to what she wants. Obviously there'll still be signs of this, as we've seen in the trailer she tells Gwen she wants to be a "little game". But this is still said in a very way, still a dry and harsh way, but it's a lot moe suggestive. You know she means it and will get a lot angrier this time. She's more determined and calculative, she will get to what she wants faster and more extreme- cut the crap. When she reunites with Sir Gwaine this time, she tells him he's not so pretty now, and Arthur shouldn't send his men up this far north. When he tells her just to kill him, she says she will, but needs him to help her get something first. Once again, the body language, tone and the way words are used suggest this, you obviously have got to see it to know what I mean. *'No more Agravaine, new allies' Morgana seemed rather powerless. She was impatient and her only allies at the start of Series 4 were Morgause, who she had to kill, and Agravaine. And that's it. Agravaine was her eyes and ears for Camelot and she had to go out and plan things by her own effort, and with her own sneaky spells. Like sneaking into Camelot, knocking Gwen out for the Dorocha, or the enchanted sword, and the ring. Often she would walk out and visit people or creatures like the Dochraid. She did ''manage to hire the bandits in the area (valley of the fallen kings) but they disappeared quickly. Well now, she starts off as a leader, who is in a throne yelling as the men do the work. This time it's traps and big projects, not small little swift strikes that just agitate the protagonists but do not affect them in the long-term. They just threw it out of the way and carried on with life. It's looking good right now. The project is shrouded in mystery and there are even rumours going around. Morgana is more of a big arch enemy who should be feared rather than a big disturbance who won't go away. Not to mention the magic wolves as well. They do complement her power. She's using her high priestess power to her full ability now. The wolves call for her and do her bidding- kidnapping knights as slaves for her. *'Magic''' Arthur's Bane part one marks the first episode with Morgana in it where we didn't see her use one spell at all, since she became a High Priestess. This once again reflects her new position as a leader. Her potential is matching her status now. She is like the evil queen from Narnia with those wolves carrying her on the sleigh. She rules the Northern Plains! ---- PLOT SPOILERS BELOW: Stop reading if you don't want to know what doesn't happen So that concludes my blog! Obviously all of this would have very well been different after I've seen Series 5, as we're yet to see what the producers have said about Morgana's motives and interactions, in action... like wanting revenge on those who persecute magic and not just wanting the throne. Her captor. We didn't find out how she was saved. What Arthur's Bane is, and how she goes about finding the key to Arthur's Bane. We're yet to see (in a week) how Mordred gets along with her. So yeah, Morgana has changed! Note: Please don't leave negative comments about Morgana here, it is not welcome and is irrelevant to this post Category:Blog posts